


在那向日葵纵火的地狱

by Lanflame



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, 一种结局预想, 战争后的伤痕
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 这是写在《Lost Light》#24之后的一篇文。假设寻光号的旅程结束，威震天被押回塞博坦，等待最终的审判。在牢狱里，红蜘蛛见到了旧日的领袖……——





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**_你要去哪儿，旅行者？_ **

**_晴朗的风_** **_从高天坠下_**

**_温凉的树荫下掩灼绿的呼吸_ **

**_你就这样走掉吗？_ **

**_葳蕤的春日_** **_遮去了独火_**

 ** _烟似的小鹿_** **_连成惊心的三幕剧，_**

**** **_你要去哪儿？_ **

**** **_谜底叹息，搏斗，你仔细端详你的手_ **

**** **_时间或正茁壮_ **

 

 

你要去哪儿？

Ratrap追在他身后问，可是飞行模式的他从来过于迅疾，很快蜿蜒、狭黑变出明亮的门扉，他到了。

突破十几重刺骨的守护从来不是难事，不堪一提如遮暗的星子。他曾面对四百万年的战斗，无数的夜，无数曾足以任何一个塞博坦人形惊目眩的黄昏，绚丽的花哨的暗杀的险衅，记不清的功能主义者们倒下时软弱、卑贱的殓容，从未自厌、从未失落、从未满足。

你要去哪儿？

他从未踌躇。

门扉后一片混暗，他站在深邃的黝静中，兀得拖过一声金属的窸窣。

“……Rodimus？”

他猛得扯碎量子锁，让身后的光亮漏过来像白银和大地的光芒，他代替了第四堵墙，似笑非笑地从光的巨大瞳孔里向囚徒问好；

“你好啊，威震天。”

那个年长的犯人抬头看他。月卫一像流着血，消失在风的下边，他坐的囚床犹如迟钝的岩石和洼地，像是坐在孤寂的河流。他温声答道：“你好啊，红蜘蛛。”

几乎不假思索，红蜘蛛抬手向威震天射去一枪。能量液迸溅的声音在狂暴深沉的寂静中格外巨大，随他曾经的首领的一声闷哼，坠入枯萎的啜泣和安息。

 “我——红蜘蛛，塞博坦的现任领导者，不许你以这种语气对我说话！”红蜘蛛的声音些微抖动。

他旧日的首领冷笑一声，随手抓起床单擦起肩膀上鲜新的伤。“红蜘蛛，当了这么久位高权重的统治者，你连冷静都没学会吗？”

 “不许—”他咝声高抬枪口，月亮新死、荒秽孤独，在那洋洋得意的狂笑似的寂静终将以白葡萄似的一次枪响结束的午后，尤有胜利或绝望，得意与恐惧，维持霸权，主宰自己，张张脸组成的空心方阵，拉扯的力量不过是一次油污和汗迹。在那洋洋得意尖叫的黑暗中有一声拉扯，他将预备嘲弄的下一刹露出牙齿，紫藤花暮色里的青草萤火似响浃电髓，这时他感到一种拉扯。——“不要！”轻盈又随意地，棺材味儿的香气，一种拉扯，踏着疲累的步伐这个小汽车人匆匆赶到。Bumblebee。拐杖头蓬乱，他抬头看他，小汽车人扔掉拐杖，手指如迤长、铁一般的雪野沸腾和纠葛，抱住他，全力阻止，将他从尖塔拖下。“不要！”

时间在巨大的瞳孔里逆行，“大黄蜂？”他侧头悄声呵斥，岁月像鸽子咕咕低叫，那浅色骨瘦如架，小汽车人扬起脸坚定地看向他。“你要做你该做的事，不是吗？”

“你这傻瓜。”

可他知道那死气沉沉的灼热高温又回来了，“你知道……”小汽车人忧伤地说，被他躁动不安的信念驱使着肥沃和听天由命，某种注定消亡的自由，转身前忧心忡忡地泡沫般消散，“他在的时候，我就注定不能出现在这儿。”

“不——”

“红蜘蛛？”

“不要这样对我说话！”他回头咝咝地威胁，注定消散的阴影和自由蓦地荒诞启齿地威胁，刀刃上一颗浅色的眼睛，行满光辉热冥颤抖。他撞上威震天竟或未有的神情。

“——我是说，”红蜘蛛声音平稳，慢慢放下枪口，“你早就该扔了你的融合炮。”

“你刚才在做什么？”

“我不需要回答你的问题。”

威震天脸上浮出一种冷暗的笑意。穿透蓝色烟雾，落叶松乳浊而飘忽不定，他扔下已经擦皱的布。

“那我也不需要扔掉融合炮。”

他们对峙。有几循环红蜘蛛恨不得立刻抬手轰掉那张该死的脸。他不用端详就能精准描述的脸，衰老忍弱而萎缩，既残酷无情又混着安详，一种乏味的历险或许给它平添坚毅，可他却看出老卖俏的风流，忧郁油腻的遗迹，被长年怒火烧得如光滑陶瓷表面，因此颜色比他身体其他部分都深一些，多年来，时间飞逝，它把他变成互不连贯的解释，失眠人的地狱，匕首乌黑、如今矫饰复又混合，他却在这当儿——

“你这傻瓜。”

“你这傻瓜。”

他们同时出口，塞博坦的现任统治者顿住了口，他为那严厉、冷冷的、狠巴巴的语气而和回忆在半空打了个照面，旧首领便抢了先，嗤道：

“我看你在塞博坦过得很愉快，红蜘蛛。”

“哼。”

他退后，想要遵守和Bumblebee的承诺，侧身靠在墙壁 **真正** 想做点儿事；这时威震天突然站起，一堵高墙隐约拙健地拔起，带着阴魂忤荡的神情和犹疑者的孤独，红蜘蛛数百万年的血点成泥泞：水波推动；前进、踟蹰、躲闪并消失，青萤如火，脸孔如风，他沉年的伤揶揄或嘲弄地涨开，一切都是窃贼，在洗耳恭听和狡腴丰猾中死去变成乞丐，他不是哀愁着彻底失败，陵墓中他抬头又感到那种拉扯，在嘲讽与警觉的胜利中尴尬的一吻，威震天又前进一步，扯开胸膛，在混沌面前他拥有宽广的土地，神情平静，安宁突兀，露出灼绿涩苦的火种舱，他命令红蜘蛛早已高举的枪道：“射击。”

那艳丽充盈于他的血脉。死亡将他从孤独变成乞丐。红蜘蛛倒退一步。往昔生活掷下盛宴的冷眼，他的脸上掠过一丝恍惚的神情，从前生活讥诮的粗野、鲁莽劲儿，粗涣恍琅半隐半现，他依然健在，而 **他** 已经逃窜，他踝口疼痛，犹如阿基里斯病毒，命运踅进身来又摸又捏，冒身同样致命的危险，这激烈古怪的关系，仅是外形死死支撑的骨架，仅仅是痛苦的大惑不解；他像是一下子被掏空的，卡桑德拉被祭杀得沦为鬼魂，粗嘎地复仇心切海底窥听：“你害怕了？” 他就踏着那古老沉思的遗迹，因它松软的程度犹豫不决，一个个性不能有两幅身体，警报声整个儿都已一丝不苟地拆卸布景；

暴力耗尽，警报响起，他在那贫瘠的时代，那晚确实是下着雨来着。我愿意！我愿意！我真的不是，我相信！他坐着的那一暮色渐渐变浓，死气沉沉，刺刀戳刺厚密的萤火群，他在那里向Bumblebee承诺无论下刀下铁也会站在这里，可是现下天还不够黑。他感到那股趔趄的甜蜜和困窘，从前几乎将他杀死，如今是倦怠的孤寂、容忍和喧嚣，双生子所拥有的孤独幻觉和阴影，神秘和娇气地，鲜活、形状胧秽，是憎厌和惊愕，一模一样。一模一样。他的火依旧是平静、悦耳、莫测高深的，容忍的程度要远远超过了解，苦高苦厚的墙壁是恐惧、悲哀的，我赢了还是输了？盗窃者盗窃不是为了受苦和爱，是枵饥，它以一种吃惊的消瘦在等死，这孤独孤独得哄然捧腹，梦幻般的遥远而吃惊，那张脸怎样才能显得娇嫩，镜子之宫漉出头颅本廓，从一个头脑传到另一个头脑，如此，花哨，缱绻，而隐秘不发，这厌憎的暮色被水泡坏，全然像炽热的钢水向前涌流，那便是将世界内脏燃烧的快乐，艳丽充盈于的血脉。

 “红蜘蛛！”

一个磐石在软骨、嫩铁中升起，那熟悉的猩红坚固与不可动摇地对抗中响起，深沉地专注地困惑地长鸣一声又一声，这座牢狱躲闪不及地淹在警报、世人和来访者之前。

“他晕过去了？”

银白色的寻光号联合舰长点点头。

“被你打的？我真希望是被你打的。”

“补天士——”

“威震天。”一声叹息深沉地从年轻的舰长身边传来。警报声终被扑灭，像是某种岿然不动的怒火，出于惊愕与忿怒的顶点，砍出泻下的声部：“威震天，我希望你能再次确认这一决定的慎重性。”

“你知道的，——他不会。”一声冷哼。

他低头看向怀中。那单独的、绝望、毫不宽容的脸，若有若无的梦魇中疲软地垂挂着，想挽救却在逃难最后却发现救无可救的熟裂混沌，得益于最后一点时限地拖延，它拼命地往前冲，冲入某种可怕、岿然不动的东西，接着便死了，消散了，它明白了这只不过是地下湖底不眠不休的香蕉鱼，而与此同时另一个人的脸依旧是平静、遗迹、悦耳高深，它为这遥远吃惊，那种倒错的、扩散的孤独癌蚀，将它烧成了空心壳。

补天士和通天晓到来时，他刚刚伸手把胸口机甲合上。

他为这个夏天和冬日而吃惊。火种舱最后一点残光浇在了红蜘蛛的脸颊上。

“——我确定。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

补天士撇撇嘴，抱住双臂在胸前。“你可保证了。”

“Rodimus。”通天晓的声音响起。

“你保证可别让他杀了你，最好也不要解决他的精神问题。”

“Rodi——”

“如果能加上时间限制，我希望下一循环你就出来，身后跟着一个脑模块肿胀、神经被吓坏，再也讲不出哪怕一个字的红蜘蛛。”

“Rodimus！”

“该死的，你让我说！”年轻的舰长突然暴起激怒，摆开通天晓的安抚或牵制或什么鬼玩意的不知道，穿过这陌生的铁似的雪原，大步走到威震天跟前。

“你就要死了，你知不知道？你就要死了，却还在关心这种事，你到头来还在纯粹找罪受却对其他的一切一切都不在意！你马上就得死了，马上，我知道你是认真的你不许否认，你在纯粹的不要命，可事情不会是这么简单你和我还有通天晓都知道，这不是你的抗议，是我的，我的！我拒绝，我不接受，我不会理解，随你怎么做怎么说我就是不会忘记这愚蠢透顶的决定！”

他说完旋风般冲了出去，颠倒凌乱得闷热又灼绿，那没有一点点印痕的孤寂幼蛮连骨骸都不见，无人再晓，只剩下一阵空气的颤动。

——“我知道。”在通天晓——或是米尼莫斯·安珀斯说话之前，威震天轻轻地说。

“嗯。”前执行官只是在沉默中，终究简单地点点头。

他们无需再说。连“谢谢你”都不必出口，为了将要到来、即将来临、早已熟稔的，以及或是罅隙泻出的闪光，抑或是朽烂的空壳，向日葵不会纵火，蜷起膝头，矮小干瘪地歌唱。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

他确实几乎是认真的。

他几乎停在一片高地和神秘的神秘柔顺中，也不是说他得到了解脱，不，永远不会，唯一无痛苦的死亡必定是巨大惊愕或惊喜中死去，而他永远不会。生命像是跌跌撞撞的幻影，憔悴仓促的尘雾，他这个演员带着踉跄的退幕，头上是低矮、阴暗的一片影子，他为了那个影子辗转渴逐了数百万年。一声急遽的叫喊。“我和我的玫瑰”，这是他的诗句；他一无所有地回到土地，也回到一无所有。“我和我的玫瑰已死”，这是转瞬而逝又永恒的结尾。战争把他们变成最糟糕的人，不，昏眩中毒，擦皱揉亮的伤口，是他又毁掉了更多的人。好吧好吧好吧好吧好吧，好吧好吧好吧好吧，他知道红蜘蛛会说，“这哀伤与我有什么关系。” 有时候他在船上醒来，像在死人埋得过于密集的陵墓，那是最残忍的月份，连他身体里随处的量子塌陷都难以吸纳，他仿佛是他的替身，诺言经过嘴中多少次都像穿透帐子的轻风，往昔一切经过他身体所有的管道又反过来当了凶光债主，他所说的每一句话都是对自己的侮辱。放任红蜘蛛开枪。如今随便什么人为他写墓志铭都可以，掩去那败坏的脊骨和老人的疲惫的纵火电路筋肉，他身体到处随处的量子淤泥自相噬杀，那瘦长、丑陋的形象，既是他的，一个人凶暴地蹂躏了土地，这土地以及所有的世界的一切反过来毁掉了他。他老了。影子稠热又闷绿，“是的，”粒子变形崩溃的阶段，他不是没有记起 **他** ，只是无法集中注意力。

一个吻轻轻地接生出乳目鲜活，纠葛着的，温暖的、玫瑰色的洞穴，透露出晦暗、灯光的月，怀着多疑的贪婪和怠惰，威震天猛然躲过，却令雨止袅袅曳曳，镜子中接生出了失去斗志的战士与执拗或愤怒的鬼魂纠葛亲吻的嗅迹。

“你在做——”

“威震天，你已经这么衰弱了。擎天柱的傻瓜能量液真的这么有效吗？”

也许他可以挺过去；有些人为了他的存在而在他心中死去；行了行了行了行了行了，行了行了，红蜘蛛从他舔舐过的伤口间抬头，他的脸上带着“这是我的”或者准是疯了的神情，残酷加怜悯，渴望加上憎恨的，他在威震天的注视中一跃而上，扫除任何阻碍，哪怕是威震天的双臂，他挤进他的怀中却居高临下，凭他永无穷尽的精力和数年绝望的轰鸣般的孤寂，镜子将他们分割成千百个，脏兮兮丑陋的阴沉的夏天或者冬天，被怒火中烧的无能为力如今是凶狠、烂醉和梦幻的故土，他醒了过来，山脉和潮水猎获升起并流过，他双膝撑在威震天身侧，镜中有千百个面孔索取一个又一个更深的吻，过去不认识将来也一直认识的脸，露出了自己秀丽美妙的妥协或幼惧，那粗糙的、部分朽坏的时刻既不昏眩也难以跑远，失神的残云滚滚而粗野，他硬是掰着威震天的手臂，让它环在自己的腰侧，这时他饿了，亮光闪过，瓦砾和灰烬窈窕，他嘟哝着抓住那只手，像是抓住滑动的圆木，让它浮移到蝴蝶奇怪而轻盈的梦幻，滑入他丰美的双腿间。

    威震天感到昏眩。他确实该感到昏眩。他说不清是命运掼夺的熟稔诅咒，个子小小而灰扑扑的命运，还是这座房间，搬来又消失的一个个的诅咒、沉淀的孤寂的影，这座“绝对安全与私密”的房间竟然是红蜘蛛的私人更衣室。他为他的心不在焉付出了代价，在和通天晓来的路上他只是听着，他是一个被不肯落幕的人生戏剧拖着行动的演员，已经缺乏了谎言和欺骗，那么剩下的只是涣散和消磨的注意力。他最初并没有被弥漫在红蜘蛛房间中嗅闻的洋洋得意觉察，也不觉得镶满镜子的房间有何不对，他只是 **沉浸** 在自己的思绪，直到身侧昏睡的人醒来——

“——”

他平静的与最最骇人听闻的伤口都集中在了一张脸，如今肩膀上的伤已被舔得色如光滑的玻璃瓷釉，那个吻终于病疚疚地，仿佛是强烈的甜腻腻的气味，随着红蜘蛛的离开而竟更加深入他的骨髓：“你还在等什么？”“你在生病。”“那就来啊。”病人在一场戏中，肆无忌惮，声音也发酵得甜蜜 。“我们该谈谈。”“现在就是在谈。”“这不该是——”“你在害怕？”

他们最后一点语言消散在平静、细瘦的风里。最后一点能懂的破碎的肢体、伤损的心，在那小岛上日夜交扣的叫嚷与野棕榈，火种室的光微抖。准是难以寂静的荒凉和喜悦，红蜘蛛双手捧住威震天的脸，轻轻吻了下去。古怪、几乎是阴沉和回光照返，停在他臀部的那只手犹疑了片刻，向下滑去，红蜘蛛笑了。他以绝望的不屈不挠在一扇仍未泄露光线的门前敲扣，以毫不愧疚与吃苦受难，终于无中生有、贪婪吮尽、从钝乏的注意力中硬得活生生野蛮地扯出一切，向着命运本身窥看。

“打开我。”他的吻落在威震天的颈侧，命令道。

威震天“嗯”了一声。一阵曳动，受蔑视、被侵害、怒不可遏，巨大的，温暖的手，消磨掉了时间本身，激流摇动着悬而未决，在他手中有埋满裂痕的葡萄，黎明汁液粼粼，每一缕光活跃着变紫，无可挽回却受到复仇，他仅仅成了俘虏；镜子中有千百个他 **他** 而却只有一个，伤口上的阴影之鱼熟悉而凉爽，千百个命运全都是冰冷的遗物。他让他们的命运悬而未决，也许他才是那个虐待狂，当不再有什么值得激动、值得重视、值得去爱或者值得为此而存在，天边已经被埋进了黄土，理由同样模糊不清：血浆硬化，他要拯救别人，他仅仅是不能集中注意力。“如你所愿，”他喃喃道，捉住这狡猾光滑的火，必须要做一件事，必须要让某件事发生——将他的一簇痛苦淹死在黄昏，是关于他的阴影或熟人，看着他一点点生锈，呼吸均匀得像一只钟，破碎的糖和山上的马，窃贼的云流浪。“坐下。”他强有力的手半是强有力地抚沉着红蜘蛛的腰肢，渐趋灼热的亲吻不耐炽急，他的手指已在红蜘蛛温暖的身体里温暖而深入地搅荡，每一微小的动作都惹来红蜘蛛绵远的喘吟。他们在吻总是夹杂着辱骂与不承认，而今只是空旷。他心不在焉，而他残酷地怜悯与执拗，槲寄生浸透啜泣而庞大，只要不朽、新近而高耸，总不会再停下。那些歌尖锐滋润地开着，他们做的每一动作都好像很艰难，他看着他好像看不认识的脸，他看着他好像看冬夜的火，他们都无动于衷，看着自己在不宽恕与不颤抖中转瞬落入动物性的欢愉，狂怒又平静又渴求地开敞；他在他的身体里，红蜘蛛吞没着威震天的身体，精心而隐晦地消亡。

**_看着我_ **

他愕然抬头， **你在——** ， ** _没错_** ，那恶魔在笑， ** _我们火种又结合了_** 。

时间消失了。虚无逃逸。所有能走动、赤裸裸的搜视坚信不疑，化作轻快的脚印。镜子圆满地啜泣破碎，千百个只有一个。他想核查那虚无平静，却停在窄门前白色光亮的淤泥。 ** _在你去死前_** ，那道声音说， ** _给我看看你_** 。他们对峙。 **他** 有上好、强烈的仇恨，干干净净的血迹，他要在他的火种中得到安安静静、不讲光的静谧。结合与狂喜冲击着他们的外部身体，灯盏浸透出卖灼热似郁金香，内里却平直、铁灰，是肥沃的朽土，乏味而杀气。 ** _给我看看你。_** 他痛苦和损伤，他毫不退步。这时时间突然开始伸缩；出于爱或者愧疚或者尊严，时间流动，电火行空，豁然开朗，我所经历的一切，告诉我：灵魂并不存在。桥影落得很深，亡命抚幻，致以敬意、毫无廉耻、灼热摒弃，死亡毫不高贵，痛苦也不自由，一点点地落入水，他拨去纷霭，在塔恩的深处找到他。

在那向日葵将纵火的地狱；乱成一团，纠结不清，抗议罪行，他找到他。“你在这里。”红蜘蛛一字一句轻轻地说，耳熟能详，陌生无比，篝火和叶子已经被扫成堆。 ** _给我看看你。_** 仇恨与记忆不再窜跳，这故事滑入了摇篮乐，骚动的悲伤和血稍冷，月亮，月亮，月亮。和罪恶交配，柔和地、静静蒸发，在他身上事与愿违，他以这副神气、这副炫耀和攥夺愿取，足以骄傲足以谦逊而不再很响很急，以孤寂、败坏和匆促不餍地，无穷地骑着威震天。数百万年前，火种花如海以牢不可破的神情，漂浮在塔恩。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点小解释：  
> 红蜘蛛要做的，不是理解，——或者跟随威震天，他是要知道发生了什么事。（上）篇里他蓦然晕了过去，是因为他知道面前的这个威震天已经彻底改变了，数百万年间他们之间关系的平衡被打破。而他不允许这种事出现；这是他扭曲的或许自己都没有意识到的占有欲。所以（下）里他醒来后，完全变了一种样子，不惜再次忍受火种结合的危险和痛苦，去探究发生了什么事。没错，这两个笨蛋要好好对话，只能在打架后的拆机的床上或者（半强迫的）火种结合时候了。
> 
> （写完了我终于可以去看LL#25了，very emotional）  
> ==========  
> OH NO，我受到了精神冲击，还以为这篇文已经完成了，看完LL25，我觉得它还可以继续写下去……  
> 本来也只是个断续的念想，没想到#25推迟到了这个月7号，于是我想，好吧，那就写吧，只是终究没有赶上最后的时间……；


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's long long journey

 

III.

****

 

 ** _蓝老虎_** **_正在行走_**

**_贫血和恍惚_ **

**_在沙地上投下长长的影子_ **

**_谁若以肉身践踏了神圣_ **

**_叶子的丛簇是深沉的_ **

**_论永恒：颤抖着。_ **

**_应该让疯子做出判决_ **

**_夜莺在等雨和雪的时节_ **

**_《伦理学》_ **

**** **_八个定义和六条原理_ **

**_肚子饿了；去喝心里的血_ **

****

****

****

最开始，是一片微火。

沙丘变紫，花瓣的轮廓逃逸地如浪，光芒仰得高高的，用涂有污粒的吻，将薄暮带走。普神啊，请想想他，请想想他。在冬日又是夏天，注视着那一片火种花海，谁会白白放过一场热烈兴奋或战争？他呆在那里，一出生时就是这副模样了，一出生就是这双手，在辛苦与不解，地底曼长摇曳、颤颤生长的灯火，怏怏地染满变紫，他在塔恩的夜晚掸去蜜的霜降，露出犬齿。普神啊，请想想他们，想想他们。雪还没破晓就已死去，不朽鲜活、动态寒冷，曼生枝节，两人，一人，谈个没完。两人变成一人，此刻他在单薄的灯影下写《和平之路》，诗歌堆垛在角落；天亮了，也许接着说天亮了，在坟墓般的地底，雨水、黄金和娇弱的血，叹息吞咽着飘浮，雨底汹涌着怒火。咬啮着、跳跃着、他写。雪皴裂钟声，为了荣誉和骄傲，漫腾腾得冷峻轻蔑，不顾一切与急迫。“等一下，”红蜘蛛说，在星星点点，黯淡不清，天幕垂下，他说：“等一下。”就在火堆边升起谈论，既瞽且聋，言忘遣荡，就在火堆旁升起谈论，被割绞得乱七八糟，穿过热带和黑色的笑声，有一丝警觉的颤抖。八月之光。故乡渴望而焦虑、碎瓷中暮色下沉，他终于又能看见那张脸了，碎瓷中暮色下沉，柔软而平均，它透明的光线爬进，吱嘎吱嘎的，坚冰揉开，皮毛蓬乱，每一支歌都穿过月亮和迷迭香，颤热激切，抽尽欢快的血光，将轻佻的爱轻轻杀死。两个，一个，玫瑰色的冷火，亲眼撕碎、扔进风里。这张脸以一种凝滞的坚定，教给他全部动物性的欢愉；那张脸曾充满狂怒与不能忍受的宽恕，当它默不作声时却在轰鸣。哀鸣；复仇；强烈意志，从神秘永恒的自由中攫取力量，醍醐般洗下条理和头绪，不恨也不在乎，庞然大物、忍俊不禁、诡秘，一连串正午快镜头，河流发出了声音，残暴的角斗摇动他的骨骼，是那样疯疯癫癫，忍俊不禁，挣扎着将过去与现在揉灭。紫藤花和萤火摇曳的玻璃丝，犬齿挑荡如蜜，一次暧昧的逃逸。也许能吧，也许能吧——在他眼里的一场梦，泻绿露轻，我向你讲述；世界倒地去死，淹死的火，一人身上的神祇如何成了另一个身上的替罪羊，滚烫的楔子、柔和的、静静的蒸发，挤进昼和夜，以那种沉熟的流埋，“是多么静静的绝望啊”，芦苇和密火，向上流去；又瘦又高，多年之前罪人的、纯洁的呼吸，甜蜜的一枪，射在心口，濒死的圆木上，极轻极轻的太阳。一根没有脸的绳子，期翼着无终无始，炸掉了弥漫深沉、肥沃朽土，龙牙落种的银灰，世界但凡存在，醉醺醺的一具棺材。

——他的棺材。枪声不会响起，脊骨发红，灰败孤独。只是需要某种轻镍块，饥饿的激情，互相瞪视。他坐在那里，像光线一样平稳而安静地洞察，就像多年前或多年后的一场审判，或许根本没有审判；只是淤泥的浡潏或凋瘵，折伤在升高或孤寂的夜，他就是用那来摆脱稚嫩的骨骼，钟形罩残暴涨满，两个，一个，探戈花开，没有终结、没有开始。紫荧花火溶溶，是一天也或是五日，凹瘪地追踪、滋扰，火焰坍塌成了灰烬。就这样他走开了。他的憎恨是透明的，删掉凌乱繁复的构造，滥制滥造的圣殿，孤立的金鱼餍乌。孤立的、轻捷狡涨的激情，脂涩麻木、苦涩的初稿。他登上阁楼，拿了满把钉子，呼吸耳熟能详，审判的日光慵懒，准是在摸索，言词、举止，原谅、宽恕与忘却，温暖了床屋，寄食和贪生怕死地，匆匆被窃，摇曳着孤独中颠倒或倦怠的蛛网，雨声滑动到底，闪光遗迹，枪墟和火从马的肋眼急遽溜下。希夷惚恍，愛出於浅炙和缭戾，阁楼和葬礼钟声爬满，羽毛丰渴喧哗、支离劈碎，不谋而合地似淫欲；“不。”红蜘蛛说，日光熟透清冷，平静地、熟透地滑走，“不”，他说，火种花海涣荧魄兮，窃兮窈冥，荒荒的油云茫茫寥寥，顶着一片滂沱大雨，等到睡无可睡，曾经如何孤独地、滑熟地揉满清澈的火。熄灭的行星，世界倒堕。风愈吹愈高，玫瑰一串串成熟，神色凄然地充血。“你好。”

“你好。”

“你好。”——你好 你好 你好 你好 你好

你好 你好 你好 你好 你好 你好 你好

你好 你好 你好 爱你 吻你 爱斯美 X

“你好、你好、你好、爱你、吻你、爱斯美、稳稳当当。”红蜘蛛一字一弹地，轻轻念出。爱欲不曾绝望与致死。从他手中缓缓倒出的、结婚的珠子，目光哀熟，不曾怜悯，松弛地像是有了呼吸，狂欢与亲昵地俯就，流了回来。自由也许被弄成了真空的颠倒，雪的气味扑面风与灰，她（车齿碾过滂沱泥地溅起的罹祸贪婪，羽毛飞轻）痛苦而单独的呼吸中，颤颤巍巍、痛痛苦苦，化身长成了漫天的火种花海。锈裂本身迟荡放缓，阴暗、闷热、延长，他又看了那块墓碑，无可救药的阁楼苟延残喘，无可救药地躲藏在火种花海的深处，干净得没有一丝惊骇，星空堕下、影子和树；他明白这个男人已经无可救药。战争、水桶、空无一物。清爽的黑暗辉煌摇荡，暖烘烘的、热烈的孤独世界，甜蜜地溶化糖果的旅程，铁一般的甜蜜、醉人、从风雪中出生的轻盈旅程，仰望与救赎，罪孽与赎祭，那么轻易地抹去的仰望的恐惧或嘲笑，他的嘲笑。时代早已终结，只留下两根巨大、半朽的门柱，他将他们远远抛在背后，独自走掉。曾经不让他们活着越过的东西竟只是劣质的糖果，枪声呜咽滑稽地溶化，在光芒中见到旧日的眼睛。哆哆嗦嗦地树木成拱，看看你，像不像个滑稽小丑？他这样问着，让身体随处斧口生锈，毫无怜悯，毫无怒火；看看你，半朽的空壳，走向死亡之前早已死过千万次。一团细铁丝窸窣同情地惶惶然充满，神思的荒芜，绿色大海淹没龙舌兰之光，他不必去寻找答案，路一向是狭窄的。他听见他的思绪，呜咽的、细锈的、骤迫地在跌跌绊绊的黑暗里，从未如此没有尽头，从未如此遥短。鬼魂高耸又庞然地立在他面前，阻挡他再进一步上前。

 ** _走开_** 。红蜘蛛仰头说，几乎被逗笑了，地平线一半坍塌，火种花海呜咽地、呻吟着摇荡枯谢，几乎再不用耳语的喃喃，他对着黑暗之幕后说道， ** _我不必再去问你是谁_** 。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "你好 你好 你好 你好" 的这段铭文是借鉴自塞林格的《献给爱斯美的故事——怀着爱与凄楚》（For Esme:--with Love and Squalor ），讲述战争不可磨灭的创伤与爱斯美给“我”带来的难以置信的，不期而至的救赎。就像是应许之夜降下的天使。用在这里，当然不是原作那样的慰藉之情或温柔，而只是想表达威震天的火种深处和红蜘蛛都知道的，在寻光号得到了救赎与治愈后，一种沉立静默、或许致命的讽刺。
> 
>  
> 
> ps.攥得了真相的小红终于开心了（
> 
> ——也许吧


End file.
